His Eyes Has My Heart
by Italia Feliciana Vargas
Summary: To Alfred, Arthur held his love in his eyes and heart. It was only to be expressed for him only. To Arthur, Alfred may be out of his reach but the love still shows. He sees love in the American's eyes, they are there for him only. Even though they like each other both can't get in a relationship without help. High school AU. For the 100th reviewer to Love Me Italy.


Sup Guys~ Okay this one-shot is for the lovely elizabeta H. Austria, she was the 100th reviewer. She wanted a USxUK high school pairing. Let's do this shit!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Alfred didn't know why he was so obsessed with green, more specifically Arthur's green eyes. Whenever he looked into the English teen's eyes, Alfred saw love. To him Arthur's eyes held his heart as much as he loved the Brit. The only problem was Arthur was in the Debate Team, and he in the Football Team.

No matter how many times Alfred tried to talk to Arthur he was swept away by Antonio and Ivan, his defensive linemen. The Spaniard and the Russian were great friends with Alfred, no matter how creepy Ivan got. He being the hero helped his friends with whatever they needed, and when he was done Arthur was gone. Leaving behind the scent of Earl Gray, and the American alone.

Everyday Alfred would try and talk to his crush, but someone would always ask him for help. It would piss him off to no end, and the worst part is they had one class together at the end of the day. And it was just his luck that they were going to get partners for a history project. He never liked 's class, he was a happy man but too overactive. taught them world history and in the mornings Italian 1 and 2.

He had two grandchildren in his grade too, Christina and Angelica. They were his friends, both juniors while he and Gilbert and Ivan were seniors. Arthur was a senior too, but took advanced classes.

Alfred sighed when he walked into his world history class, today had been a long day. All Alfred wanted was go home, eat some Big Macs, and talk to his cousin Tony.

" You're five minutes late to class! Go take your seat, but if this happens again then I'll have to give you detention... again," called out to him as he looked around for a seat. Holy shit. Alfred smiled as he saw a seat open next to Arthur, maybe today was his lucky day after all. He walked over to the young man who was edging towards the edge of his seat. " Hey Iggy! Sup dude?", he greeted the Brit as he looked at Alfred in the eyes. Lapis collided with viridian.

" What is it you git? We have a project today, and I want to hear who my partner is. So be quiet you sausage," even as the Brit said that Alfred still smiled at him. There was the Iggy he had once been friends with, it changed in third grade. Enough about that, was assigning partners now.

" Okay class! Time for your partners~

First, Gilbert and Ivan.

Next, Vash and Francis

Tino and Elizabeta

Roderich and Berwald

Maria de Los Reyes* right? You and Yao.

Kiku and Sadiq.

Heracles and Matthias.

Emil and Lukas.

Alfred and Arthur

Christina~ and Antonio.

Angelica and Matthew

Finally, Ludwig and Allistor," many students were happy with their partners. Except Christina of course, she tried to push Antonio away from her. " Get away bastardo! Nonno! What the hell? Putting me and that tomato bastard together!"

Said man only smiled at his granddaughter as she yelled at him to her heart's content. His little granddaughter was so cute, he swooned as she fought against Antonio's hugs. Angelica looked around for her partner who was sitting next to her, her brown hair slapping him in the face as she turned her head side to side. Finally she looked to the supposedly empty desk next to her and saw the Canadian. " Ve~! I'm sorry Matthew!"

Alfred couldn't be happier that he and Arthur got to be partners on this project. He couldn't have been happier but Arthur was looking like he was in hell. He hid his face in his arms, how could he be that git's partner? It was going to be harder to keep his secret.

" Okay class, your project is to make an ancient river valley civilization out of clay. You have four days to complete the project, five if you are on the Debate Team. It has to be at least 20 inches by 20 inches."

The class groaned, this was stupid. No one should have to endure the torture of a project like that. They would have to pull all nighters! They sighed as continued," Talk with your partners on ideas you could use. Class is dismissed when the bell rings~!" Then he walked out the room, leaving the students to themselves to discuss their projects. Alfred and Arthur on the other hand just looked at each other waiting for one to speak.

Then Arthur spoke up," Since I'm on the Debate Team we will have an extra day to work on this. So which civilization do you want to make?"

" Ummm... Meposatamia?", Arthur face palmed of course Alfred didn't know what he was talking about. He tried to calm down so he could tell the clueless American what they were going to make.

" Since you don't bloody know what we should do, then I say we make the Huang He River Valley Civilization. We'll nee-", but before the Brit could continue with what he was going to say the bell rang loudly. So Alfred took this as his time to get the blonde's attention," So dude, since have to do this by next Tuesday, why don't you come by my house and we'll work on it? Here's my address. Gotta go bro! Hey Gil wait up."

As Arthur watched Alfred leave, the sweat on his neck dried up. He was close to letting his secret slip, he smiled as he got his stuff together. The Brit had to go to the Debate room which was in the other building that passed the football field, right where the football team practices... Shit.

* * *

Evelyn* was pissed at her half brother, she was could not believe he had just passed up an opportunity like that. This was what he was waiting for, a reason to talk to Alfred and that little shit blew it. She was seeing red as she stomped her way to the Debate room, the football players wondered what was up her ass as she went by. Not one of them had the guts to actually ask her. They were keen on keeping their manhood as the raging redhead went by them.

They didn't want to know which poor soul was going to be on the receiving end of that wrath.

The mahogany door was kicked down by angry red high heels, the owner of said heels was none other than Evelyn Ruby Kirkland. Her brothers cowered in the corner, both holding onto each other closely. She smirked scaring the other members of the team, her piercing green eyes looked towards them. " You lot can go. I gotta take care of these lads."

Arthur and Terry* scooted closer to the wall as she advanced forward, their fellow members left them alone with the pariah as she came closer to them. " Terry, run along also. I need to talk to this little lad." He nodded at her then yelled," I'm sorry!"

Then it was just Arthur and Evelyn in the room as she grabbed him by the shirt, and dragged him to a desk. His huge eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she let go of him before calming down. " Okay Artie, I want to know why in the holy hell did you not take up Al's chance of going to his house?"

He gulped as her eyes analyzed him carefully as he struggled to find the words to answer her properly. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him while he failed to answer her. " Well, I-...I"

" I nothin'! Get your ass over to his house later, its Friday go have fun," the Irish woman ordered. He nodded and hugged her before leaving the Debate room, a plan forming in his head. He was going to get Alfred F. Jones, there was no other way. He could see his heart in Alfred's eyes, that's where the love is.

His mind to preoccupied to see Alfred waiting outside near the door for him, the Brit only noticed when the American placed a hand on his arm. " Hey Iggy! I thought that instead of making you come to my house I'll just go with you there. That okay man?"

" Y-yeah, okay come on you bloody git, show the way love," his green eyes widened to the brim when he said the last word. Alfred seemed to notice and had a bounce to his step now. He dragged Arthur throughout the school and down the road to his two-story white house. This was the only time Alfred liked to live near the school, whereas Arthur lived away from the city and in the country side. Opening the door Alfred huffed lightly as Arthur fell down panting, damn that dumb blonde.

" You okay Iggy?"

" Y-you didn't h-have to drag m-me!"

" Sorry Arthur, let the hero get you a drink," he said before disappearing into the kitchen. It left Arthur to look around the house for a little, it was a really nice house to be honest. The living room was very clean with a large flat screen and several consoles and it seemed like hundreds of games. A nice leather couch and matching seats. Very American, if he had to say so himself.

" Yo! Here you go! My mom's sweet ice tea~!", turning suddenly he saw Alfred standing there holding two cold glasses filled with iced tea. Smiling at him Arthur sat down, gratefully drinking the tea with a nod of approval. " So Artie, what was that about love huh?", teased Alfred nearly making the English man choke on his tea. Alfred's blonde eyebrows had been raised suggestively at the teen, earning him a blush that covered his entire face.

" N-no-nothing!"

" Oh really?"

" Really Alfred"

" Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?", before Arthur could ask about what Alfred meant, the American pushed his lips against his. It had made Arthur become surprised to the sudden pressure, but he had soon got used to it. The need for oxygen had made them break apart, both had red tomato faces as they regained their breaths. " Did you?", asked Arthur as Al nodded at him.

Pulling the smaller blonde to him Alfred as," Will you go out with me?", his only response was another kiss pressed to his lips. The two had forgotten about their tea and the project, the only thing they had eyes for was each others eyes.

Needless to say they started the project later, much later.

* * *

1st * Philippines

2nd * Ireland

3rd * Wales

My OCs. Wales is an OC to me because I don't know Wales's name or gender.

* * *

Ciao~

-Miharu


End file.
